Mach die Augen zu und Küss mich!
by Riddle-Gin-Riddle
Summary: Eine letzte Bitte...... RR........ songfic zu den Ärzten (DÄ3)


HI DA BIN ICH WIEDER!!  
  
Also ich höre mir so meine alte Ärzte CD an und was hör ich da dieses wunderschöne Lied. "Mach die Augen zu...." Na ja.... was noch....Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, diese Story. Denn sie bedeutet mir eigentlich sehr viel... wirklich viel....  
  
Alles was in '...' steht ist aus der Sicht von...(Ha Ha siehe unten... soll sich erst jeder selbst ne Meinung denken)  
  
und alles andere ist aus der Sicht von einem Ausenstehenden....  
  
Stimme von irgendwo: HALTS MAUL UND SCHREIB!!!!! Gin: *wimmer* Lord??? seit ihr das Meister??? Stimme: SCHREIB JETZT!! Gin: OK OK Lass den Omnibus im Tunnel!!!  
  
Ach so nix meine nix Kohle alles Scheiße!!!  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Mach die Augen zu  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,  
  
und dann sag, dass Du mich liebst.  
  
Ich weiß genau, es ist nicht wahr, doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied,  
  
wenn Du Dich mir hingibst.  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
'Ich war glücklich mit dir. Und irgendwie hatte ich gehofft bei dir wäre es genauso. Habe ich mich geirrt? Oder ist unsere Liebe an unseren Unterschieden zerbrochen. Du warst mir immer wichtig. und jetzt hast du es gesagt. Das gesagt vor was ich schon so lange Angst hatte.  
  
Es ist aus.'  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich.  
  
Mach mir ruhig etwas vor.  
  
Ich vergesse was passiert ist, und ich hoffe und ich träume,  
  
ich hätt' Dich noch nicht verloren.  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
'Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will das du da bleibst. Bei mir. Hörst du? BEI MIR!! Ich bitte dich küss mich nur noch ein letztes mal. Ich will dich noch einmal schmecken. Deine Lippen spüren. Deinen Duft einatmen. Bei dir sein. Mir vorstellen wie glücklich wir hätten sein können. Wenn du diese drei Worte nie in den Mund genommen hättest.'  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Es ist mir total egal,  
  
ob Du wirklich etwas fühlst:  
  
Tu was Du willst!  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
'Es macht mir nichts aus wenn du mir etwas vorspielst. Ich will nur das du noch ein Weilchen bei mir bleibst. Ich brauche dich doch. Verstehst du das denn nicht??? Wie sehr ich dich brauche. BLEIB BEI MIR!!!'  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,  
  
ist es auch das letzte Mal.  
  
Lass uns den Moment des Abschieds, noch verzögern.  
  
Lass mich jetzt noch nicht allein mit meiner Qual.  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
'Ich will dich doch nur in perfekter Erinnerung haben. Genau so wie du. Einfach perfekt. Du weißt nicht wie sehr du mich verletzt. Ich fühle mich als ob mein Herz in Tausend Splitter zerfallen wäre und jeder Splitter sich in meinen Körper gebohrt hätte. Und Gott es tut so weh. Küsse den Schmerz weg, bitte!!!!'  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küß mich.  
  
Mach mir ruhig etwas vor.  
  
Wenn Du willst, kannst Du dann gehen, aber denk dran,  
  
ohne Dich, ohne Dich bin ich verloren.  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
'Ich weiß das du dann gehen wirst. Aber wohin?? Hast du noch jemanden?? Außer mir??? Schon länger??? Ach, es ist egal. Du wirst gehen ich kann nichts tun. Ich werde mein Leben ohne dich Leben müssen. Aber ich liebe dich doch!!!'  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Es ist mir absolut egal,  
  
ob Du nur noch mit mir spielst:  
  
Tu was Du willst!  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
"Küss mich!" sagte sie und schaute ihn an. Mit Tränen in den Augen stand sie vor ihm. "Was?" er hatte sich verhört. Ganz sicher. "Verdammt! Küss mich." Ihre Stimme klang erschüttert. Warum sollte er es nicht tun. Als Abschiedskuss. Sie wusste das es aus war, hoffte er jedenfalls. Und so beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter...  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Mach die Augen zu,  
  
Mach die Augen zu,  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich.  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~  
  
Und da war es wieder. Dieses einmalige Gefühl bei ihm zu sein. Sie hatte es so oft gespürt und doch war es für sie nie so gewesen wie heute. Vielleicht lag es daran das sie wusste das es das letzte Mal sein würde. 'Oh Gott warum!!'  
  
~~**~~++~~**~~ SO JETZT ZUR AUFLÖSUNG... HALT NEIN.... Wie fandet ihrs??? REVIEWS!!!  
  
Also es geht um Ginny und (wen sonst) Draco.. den Rest kann sich denke ich jeder denken....  
  
Also BYE!!! Gin 


End file.
